Ever Changing Emotions
by Maid of Blood
Summary: The story of Bombalurina, Macavity, The Rum Tum Tugger,Demeter, and Grizabella and how they came to be what they are today. Rated T for possible language and violence
1. The Scarlet Kitten

**Wow, I meant to write a Cats Fanfic long before now... Hope you enjoy it!**

**BTW, this is not a one shot.**

Bombalurina smiled. Her two best tom friends were just below her playing with a tattered old stuffed mouse. She crouched low, wound herself up, and pounced.

"YOUR TAIL END IS MINE!" She shrieked as she landed on one of them.

"What the- ouch! Gerroff me!"

After much squabbling the two young toms pinned the kitten down.

"Let me go already!" she whined.

"Only after you apoligize."said the ginger male.

"Sorry." Bomby muttered.

"Sorry for what?" asked the black one.

"Okay, I'm sorry I jumped Macavity! NOW LET ME GO!"

The Rum Tum Tugger let her go and stood up but Macavity kept her pinned.

"Aw, come on Mac I said I was sorry." Bomby whined again.

Macavity smiled. "Yeah, but I think it's kinda funny."

"What is?"

Again he smiled. "That I'm stronger than you."

Bombalurina laughed. "Ha, You wish! The only reason you beat me was because your big brother was helping." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He unpinned her and readied himself to fight.

"BOMBALURINA ARE YOU PLAYING WITH THOSE TOMS AGAIN?" An all to familer voice rang through the air.

The boy snickered and Bomby blushed, she hated it when her mom called her in front of the boys.

"Erm, I have to go. Bye guys!" She scampered off twords her home, which was inside a rather large pipe.

She looked back long enough to get one more look at Macavity's face. Kitten though she may be, she was growing and maturing every day. One was for sure though.

Bombalurina liked Macavity.


	2. The Glamor Cat

"I'M HOOOME!" The scarlet kitten called out.

A beautiful, gray queen emerged to meet Bombalurina. "Hey hon, dinner's inside." She said.

Bomby couldn't help but smile when she walked into her home. There was all manners of cushieness within it. Pink cloth was draped on the pipe's walls and blue pillows lined the floor. Curled up on the largest of the pillows was a black and gold newborn kitten who was only a few days old.

"Hey, Demeter. Did you have a nice nap?" Bombalurina cooed over her sister. Demeter looked up with eyes still shut. It would be a few more weeks before her eyes opened and she could take in the full potential of herself and the world around her.

Bomby turned to an old cracked saucer that served as a dinner table to find two dead rats waiting for her and her mother.

"Mooom! Come ON!" She screeched.

"Alright fine!"

When Grizabella entered, Bombalurina beamed. Her mother was beautiful and, like her mother before her and her grandmother before her and so on, she had the high honor of being The Glamor Cat. To be The Glamor Cat was to be the most beautiful queen of all the Jellicle cats all over the world. It used to be passed around from family to family, but as time went on The Glamor Cat's beauty became present in only one blood line and was passed from mother to daughter by death ever since.

_And once Mother's dead and gone _Bomby thought to herself _no one, not even Macavity or Tugger, will be able to resist my beauty and charm._

As Bella and Bomba chowed down on the delectable rats, Demeter began to cry.

"Ugh," Her mother sighed. "again with that mindless mewing! I swear, she eats more than Bustopher Jones on Thanksgiving. All this nursing is going to make me go floppy."

"Well mom," The queenling reasoned. "It's either you go floppy or you get frown lines. Pick one."

Grizabella frowned, trying to reason which would be worse,untill she relized that she was frowning and straightened her face and began nursing Demeter.

"Oh, Bella! Come out here darling." Sang the sickeningly sweet voice of Jennyenydots.

Bomba heard her mother swear "Bomby, tell her I'm not home." She whispered.

"But Mom,"

"Do it!"

Bombalurina walked through the pink curtins to meet Jenny.

"Sorry Miss Jenny, Mother's not home right now." She said with a hopefully convincing tone.

"Oh, that's too bad. Where is she always dissappearing to anyways? No matter, when she gets back tell her I stopped by." Jenny said upon leaving.

Bomby walked back into the pipe and her mother sighed. "Good, she's gone. I can't stand her."

"Yeah," Bomby said. "me neither."


	3. My Ginger Love

Bombalurina awoke the next morning to find that someone was outside the pipe.

"Bomby! Hey Bombalur are you there?"

_Oh Heavey Side Layer almighty! _She thought._ I would reconize that voice anywhere. It's Macavity!_

"Be there in a second!" She called.

Bombalurina hurried to her mother's home-made vanity (A cracked mirror, a brush, and ribbon.) and began sprucing herself up. Even though it only took about sixty seconds to brush her fur and tie a red ribbon around her neck she still felt like she kept him waiting too long. When she emerged from the pink curtins Macavity greeted her with a hug.

"Hey princess, fancy a walk?" He said with a bow.

Bombalurina felt herself blush. "Of course."

They began a slow walk through the junkyard. Bombalurina couldn't help but stare at Macavity, he had some kind of almost magical magnetisim about him.

"So," Macavity began. "How much longer untill the Jellicle Ball?"

Bomby tilted her head sideways. "A few months. Why?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Okay," He said in a way that made him sound almost imbaressed to ask. "Your comming of age dance is that ball right? Well, you don't have a brother or father to accompany you so I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind haveing me accompany you."

She smiled a sweet, sympathetic smile. "No. Your brother, Tugger has agreed to act as my friend on the comming of age dance."

He looked down, obivously not wanting to show Bomby the hurt and dissapointment written on his face. "Yeah, that's cool." He managed to mumble.

"But there is a dance I am wanting you to accompany me in."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Mating dance." She said shyly.

"No way. You would take a mate the day you come of age?" He asked, surprised but pleased.

"Oh God no, I may be a little flighty but I'm not stupid. If you're game for waiting a few years, I'm your queen."

He smiled his usual cocky smile but something else was under there, something warm and sweet and inviting. He rubbed his face against her's and Bombalurina felt her face go from hot to capable of boiling water.

"Um, hey I gotta go to dance lessons. Are you comming?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really one for dancing. I'll dance for you once and watch you dance but It's just not my thing."

"Uh, okay then, later!" She said cheerfully.

Nothing could spoil her day. Macavity liked her back.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. My First Ball

It was the day of the Jellicle ball and Bombalurina was getting dolled up when Tugger showed up.

"Hey Pinkie. You ready yet?" He called from outside the pipe.

She rolled her eyes. "One, I'm not pink, I'm a light red. Two, I won't be ready untill the ball begins."

"Whatever Pink. It's just that Macavity wanted to see you. I'll tell him you were busy."

Bombalurina exploded from her home to meet a smirking Rum Tum Tugger.

Tugger looked at her up and down. Bomby wasn't surprised. She had fluffed her fur and decorated it with glitter. She use some old hand lotion she found to make the fur on her ears stand in a point. There was a red ribbon tied around her neck in a most elegant bow.

"Nice." He said, impressed. "Come on home. Mac's waitin' for you and I gotta finish getting ready."

When they finally arrived Macavity greeted her with a hug that quickly turned into a nuzzle.

"So," he said. "your last moments as a kitten. Are you gonna miss it?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Only a little. I'm ready to be treated like a queen and have my name."

When boys hit a certain age, they became toms. They decided their names themselves.

Girls however, had to perform a solo dance just after the naming of cats was recited. Their final name was to be decided based upon the moves they performed and given to them by Old Duteronmey.

Suddenly there was singing heard outside the home and Tugger, Macavity, and their little adopted black and white brother escorted her to her position for the ball.

Macavity went to his place and Tugger to his. The other one was to small to join so he sat with the others younglings and began to play tag with Demeter.

Bomby saw her mom get into position. Grizabella winked and mouthed the words "Good luck" to her daughter.

Macavity started the song in which began the ball. "Are you blind when you're born?"

Other echoed after him. "Can you see in the dark?"

"Could you look at a king?"

"Would you sit on his throne?"

Tugger appeared. "Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?"

Bombalurina tuned it out for a moment to focus on her moves. She didn't tune in until she heard her mother. "Were you Whittington's friend?"

Bomby tuned it out again untill the next thing she noticed was Macavity saying the words as old as the tribe itself. "Do I actually see with my own very eyes a man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?"

She ventured out with the others to recite the naming of cats with the others and just before it ended she crawled behind the group and stood up.

Eventually, all the cats emptied the space in the junkyard for her to dance in. Most of the Queenling's opted for a slower sound to dance to. Bombalurina chose a more sped up dance.

The sound started and Bomby began to dance. She twirled and shook her hips left and right. She ran her tail all over her body and kicked in the air vigorusly. She reached down and up, down and up. She did her extreamly flirtatious dance for several minutes untill she did one final kick and dropped to the ground.

Tugger walked out and smirked when he saw the light red kitten. He gently ran his hands just over her body and picked up one of her legs and quickly ran his hand up it. Bombalurina shuddered from the sensation and heard a growl in the distance.

Macavity was jelous.

_He must really care about me then. _ Bomby thought as she got up and danced with Tugger.

"Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one, come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball!" Tugger sang as he twirled Bomby around and the other cats began to come out and dance with them.

_I'm a Queen at last!_

After her big moment, the new Queen slipped off to find Macavity. Sadly, he didn't seem to be anywhere in the whole junkyard.

"Oh well," Bomby said to herself. "Time to get my name!"

**A/N: I'm srry for the long time but I get writers block like a motherf*cker.**


End file.
